Seul notre amour compte
by Craps
Summary: OS. Etre gay, avoir une relation avec son professeur, avec son élève, fait-il de nous des pervers? Quand leur relation est découverte par tous, Harry doute de la nature de son amour.


«Arrêtez-ça! »Cria le Pr McGonagall.

«C'est totalement inconvenant et déplacé» gronda Dumbledore, ses yeux ne brillant plus. «J'exige des explications! »

«Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais! »S'horrifia Hermione. «C'est interdit par le règlement de l'école! »

«C'est dégoûtant» Grimaça Ron. «Je crois que je vais vomir». Et il rejeta son déjeuner sur les chaussures du directeur.

Le silence se fit dans la salle et tout le monde se retourna vers le petit groupe qui venait de crier et où chacun tremblait de colère et de honte en regardant le couple qu'ils venaient de se surprendre à s'embrasser, sans aucune gêne, devant tout le monde.

Un halètement collectif résonna dans la salle et tout le monde regarda le couple avec stupeur.

Le dit-couple se sépara immédiatement et se sourirent tendrement, enfin surtout le plus âgé, parce que le sourire du jeune homme fut entaché par un regard triste, avant de se retourner vers la foule qui les regardait.

Tout le monde cria au scandale, chacun donnant son opinion, ayant son mot à dire. Pour sûr, ça allait faire la Une du Daily Prophet dès le lendemain.

Le couple se doutait bien qu'ils auraient tous cette réaction, mais pourtant, c'était difficile de voir le dégoût dans les yeux des personnes que vous pensiez être vos amis, ceux qui avaient été votre famille pendant pendant des années, pendant des décennies.

C'est pourquoi ils n'avaient pas voulu annoncer leur couple. Ils s'étaient dit qu'ils feraient ça plus tard, voulant le faire en douceur. Mais dans l'euphorie du moment ils s'étaient laissés emporter.

«Félicitation. Je suis fier de toi » avait murmuré le plus âgé pour l'obtention du diplôme du plus jeune, oubliant l'espace d'un instant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils s'étaient embrassés. Un simple baiser, doux, tendre, amoureux. Et le scandale avait éclaté.

Et alors que le plus jeune avait baissé la tête, le plus âgé, les toisa tous, lançant son célèbre regard noir à toute la foule.

«J'exige votre lettre de démission dans l'heure, Severus» ordonna le directeur.

«Vous l'aurez. »

«Attendez-vous à une convocation du Magenmagot. Cette affaire n'en restera pas là! »

«Vous connaissez mon adresse. J'attendrais votre hibou. »

Severus prit la main du jeune homme, enlaça leurs doigts et traversa la foule, qui s'écarta, pour sortir de la grande salle.

Sur leur passage, ils entendirent beaucoup de murmures, les mots pervers et dégoûtant revenant le plus souvent. Certains leur crachèrent même dessus, mais ils continuèrent leur chemin, le plus jeune s'accrochant fermement à la main réconfortante du plus âgé.

«Harry! Reviens! Pourquoi tu pars avec lui? »Cria Hermione au moment où ils allaient sortir de la salle.

«Parce que je l'aime» dit simplement Harry, en se retournant vers celle qu'il pensait, à tord, être sa meilleure amie.

Cris de stupeurs et indignations éclatèrent à nouveau, mais avant que chacun puisse suivre le couple, les portes de la grande salle se refermèrent et il fallut plusieurs minutes à Dumbledore et à tous les autres professeurs pour réussir à passer à travers les sorts que l'ex-professeur de potion avait lancé.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux appartements du professeur de potion, ils ne purent que constater son départ, les pièces étant toutes dépourvues d'effets personnels.

Dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Griffondor, les affaires d'Harry avaient également disparus.

A plusieurs kilomètres de Poudlard, la cheminée d'une petite maison, dans un vieux quartier moldu, s'embrasa et vira au vert, avant de rejeter un digne Severus qui franchi l'âtre avec prestance avant de se retourner et d'attraper un trébuchant et couvert de suie, Harry.

La pièce était petite et encombrée de cartons, mais ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas, leurs pensées encore plongés dans ce qu'il venait de se passer.

«Ça va? »S'inquiéta Severus en remarquant le visage pâle d'Harry

«Non» murmura Harry, en secouant la tête.

Severus le prit dans ses bras, et renforça son étreinte quand le jeune homme se mit à pleurer.

«Tu vas me quitter? »Demanda soudainement Harry.

«Quoi? Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? »

«Parce qu'à cause de moi tu as perdu ton travail et que tu vas avoir des problèmes avec le Magenmagot. »

Severus s'éloigna d'Harry pour regarder dans les yeux.

«Tu sais bien que j'envisageais de démissionner. »

«Oui, mais… je pensais que tu disais ça comme ça. Que tu n'étais pas vraiment sérieux. »

«J'avoue que Poudlard représentait une certaine sécurité. Sécurité de l'emploi, mais aussi sécurité du seigneur des ténèbres qui avait mis un contrat sur ma tête en découvrant que ma véritable allégeance allait à Dumbledore. Mais depuis un qu'il a disparu, j'envisageais sérieusement de démissionner. Et rassure-toi, je n'aurais aucun problème avec le Magenmagot. »

«Mais pourtant Hermione a dit que c'était interdit. »

«Les relations entre les enseignants et leurs élèves sont interdites, si l'élève est mineur. Et si j'avais été examinateur lors d'examens finaux en potions, on aurait pu remettre en cause la valeur de ton ASPIC. »

«J'avais 17 ans quand on s'est mis ensemble et c'est un examinateur du ministère qui m'a fait passer mon ASPIC en potion. »

«Et c'est pour cela que le Magenmagot ne pourra rien contre moi. Rassuré? »

Harry hocha la tête, et sourit, mais Severus n'était pas dupe.

«Il y a autre chose. C'est quoi? C'est à cause de ce que tout le monde a dit? »

«Je… je sais qu'être gay n'est pas très bien accepté, que ce soit dans le monde moldu, ou dans le monde sorcier. Je savais qu'on serait jugé, insulté, mais… »

«… Mais c'est dur à entendre, surtout venant de la bouche d'amis», finit Severus.

«Oui. »

«Tu doutes? Tu doutes de notre couple? »S'inquiéta Severus.

«Pas de notre couple, mais je me pose des questions sur ce qu'ils ont dit. Est-t-on vraiment des pervers, est-ce vraiment dégoûtant de s'aimer? »

«En quoi notre amour serait plus dégoûtant qu'un autre? Parce qu'on est deux hommes? En quoi notre relation est-elle perverse? Est-ce parce que tu es plus jeune que moi, parce que tu étais mon élève et moi ton professeur? Avant l'été dernier, je n'avais jamais imaginé te toucher ou avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme un amant potentiel. Ce n'est pas le professeur que j'étais qui a été attiré par son élève, mais l'homme que je suis qui a été séduit par l'homme que tu es. »

«En les entendant tous, j'ai eu l'impression de n'être dépravé, un pervers. Mon oncle avait raison, je ne suis qu'un sale monstre. »

«J'ai vu Miss Weasley prendre M. Thomas dans ses bras tout à l'heure et l'embrasser. Si on ne considère pas leur geste, leur amour, comme pervers, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait voir notre amour différemment. »

Severus prit Harry dans ses bras et l'embrasa.

«Sommes-nous des dépravés? »Demanda Severus contre la bouche d'Harry.

«Non» Murmura le jeune homme avant de sortir de son bouche, de parler de son amour, de parler en public entre-ouverte.

«Penses-tu que Mlle Granger et M. Weasley n'ont jamais caressé leur corps lors d'une étreinte? »Demanda Severus en glissant ses mains dans les dos d'Harry, se faufilant sous ses vêtements pour caresser sa peau douce. « Est-ce que leurs actes sont moins anormaux que les nôtres? »

Severus s'éloigna d'Harry et se déshabilla entièrement, dévoilant un corps masculin, aux muscles bien dessinés et à l'entrejambe fièrement dressée.

«Alors c'est peut-être parce que je suis un homme. » Il lança un dévestigo, qui fit tomber tous les vêtements d'Harry, mettant à jour son corps tonique et finement musclé aux regards appréciateur de Severus. «Mon corps vibre de désir pour le tien. Oui mon regard est un peu pervers quand je vois ce désir dans tes yeux, dans ton corps, faisant se tendre ton sexe. Mais dans ce cas, chaque couple qui s'apprête à faire l'amour est pervers. »

Quelques cartons furent poussés, et Severus fit s'allonger Harry sur le tapis, devant la cheminée.

Severus s'allongea sur le corps de son jeune homme, qui l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras et de ses jambes.

« Je vais te toucher, te caresser, te lécher, te goûter, avant de m'enfoncer en toi. Je suis un homme et je vais faire l'amour à l'homme que j'aime. »

Comme promis, Severus toucha, caressa, lécha la moindre parcelle du corps d'Harry. Comme il s'y était engagé, il goûta la peau douce et salé du jeune corps se trémoussait sous le corps.

Mais Harry n'était pas en reste. Il rendit caresses pour caresses, baisers pour baisers à son amant.

Appuyé sur ses avant-bras, pour ne pas l'écraser, Severus était allongé sur Harry qui avait écarté les jambes pour mieux l'accueillir. Le sexe tendu du plus âgé, était appuyé, tendu et impatient, contre l'entrée dilatée et préparé du plus jeune.

«Tu te vois toujours comme un monstre à cause de ce qu'on est en train de faire? Me vois-tu comme un monstre? Murmura Severus contre la bouche d'Harry.

«Non» souffla le jeune homme. Il regarda Severus droit dans les yeux. «Fais-moi l'amour, Severus. Fais-moi tiens »le supplia-t-il.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Severus qui pénétra avec empressement dans son corps chaud et étroit tout en écrasant sa bouche contre celle d'Harry, dans un baiser profond, étouffant leurs gémissements de plaisir.

Quand le souffle vient à leur manquer, ils stoppèrent leurs baisers, mais Severus n'arrêta pas ses coups de bassin qui leurs donnèrent tant de plaisir.

Les bras d'Harry entourèrent fermement les épaules et les dos de Severus, laissant de longues traces de griffures rouges vif. Il gémit, cria, supplia Severus de continuer, l'encourageant à ne pas s'arrêter.

Mais l'homme ne comptait pas s'arrêter, bien au contraire. Il ne se lassa pas d'entendre ses cris de plaisir. Il aimait lui donner du plaisir, autant de plaisir que lui en prenait. Il aimait ce corps qui s'emboîtait si parfaitement avec le sien. Ce corps qui réagissait à la moindre de ses envies.

La jouissance accompagnée d'un délicieux orgasme les laissa pantelant, mais repus et heureux. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois tandis que l'appendice flasque de Severus, glissa hors du corps d'Harry, faisant s'écouler du fruit de leur passion.

Ils se câlinèrent longtemps, restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

«Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de notre relation. »

«Ne t'excuse pas, Harry. Mais nous n'avons pas le droit de nous aimer comme tout un chacun. »

La blessure du rejet de leurs amis et famille ne fut jamais totalement guéris, mais ils apprirent vivre avec, pour au final ne plus y penser. Bien sûr tout au long de leur vie, leur couple fut plus ou moins bien accepté. Mais au fond, ils se moquèrent bien de ce que les autres pensaient, car seul l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre comptait.


End file.
